Known processes and devices for producing at least one three-dimensional object by solidifying a solidifiable material are sometimes referred to as rapid prototyping and manufacturing techniques, and sometimes they are more specifically referred to as stereolithography, laser sintering, fused deposition modelling, selective light modulation and the like, without being limited thereto. In the following, processes, devices and systems of this art are commonly referred to as “freeform fabrication”.
For example, EP 1 849 587 A1 discloses a process and a device for producing a three-dimensional object employing s computer unit, an IC and/or a software implementation capable of selectively adjusting and/or controlling energy input into a voxel matrix via a gray level and/or colour level.
Especially in situations affording three-dimensional objects of particular properties formed by freeform fabrication, such as higher strength, the material to be solidified may comprise a filler and a binder.